My Promise
by rozenvampire
Summary: Little Matthew sees a lonely Ivan, and asks him to play. When he has to leave Matthew promises to come back. RussiaXCanada It's better than it sounds here.


**Rozen: New story again! :D For my favorite couple too! I think I made it nice and fluffy for everyone (hopefully) I don't own anything, and as a warning there may be a bit of OOC-ness in here. Sorry about that :/**

* * *

"Dad! Papa! I'm going to the park!" A little boy with shoulder-length blond hair and beautiful violet eyes started putting his boots on at the door. His papa Francis came down the hall, putting a long cream colored scarf on him. "Matthieu, are you sure Alfred doesn't want to come with you?"

"Oui, papa. He's busy playing the new video game you and dad gave him for Christmas."

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

Matthew opened the door and nodded his head. "Yep! The park is only down the street. I'm off now!" He ran out the door with Francis waving goodbye, shutting the door only when Matthew was out of sight.

Matthew ran down the block, looking around before crossing, of course. When he got to the park, he went straight to the swings. That was always the first thing he did when coming here. It was a little hard to run around the playground afterward because of all the snow. Matthew never really liked playing with other kids, so when the snow was high and no one wanted to leave their houses, he would come out and play.

After a while of playing, Matthew was getting tired. He was about to leave when he saw a boy standing in the corner. Matthew looked closer and saw that the boy was about his age. The boy also had a look of sadness in his eyes. Matthew couldn't just leave him there, so he ran to him. As he got closer, he noticed that the boy was pretty tall compared to himself.

"Hey there. You wanna play?" The boy kept staring at Matthew like he was some kind of alien. "Hey? Did you hear me?" Matthew took notice of how the boy had violet eyes like him, but maybe a shade darker.

Matthew kept staring at them until the boy started talking. "Why would you want to play with me?" Matthew jumped a bit and turned red from embarrassment. "W-well you looked lonely so I thou-"

"So you're only doing this out of pity, da?" The boy's face suddenly had no expression and Matthew couldn't help but feel a little scared. "N-no i-it's not that, I-I swear!" Matthew didn't know what else to say, but tears started forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry. You looked sad and I don't like seeing anyone sad."

A tear came down his cheek to be wiped away by the other boy's gloved hand. "I'm sorry. I got carried away. You forgive me, da?" Matthew noticed the slight change of expression in the boy's face, and he nodded. "Ivan."

"E-eh?" Matthew looked confused.

"My name is Ivan. What is yours?"

"Matthew. Wanna go play on the swings?" Ivan nodded his head. Matthew grabbed his hand, and they went to play.

After the swings, they played on the playground until Matthew suggested they make a snowman. They didn't have a carrot for the nose so they had a small weird-shaped stick. Ivan was actually having a fun time. When they finished their snowman, they sat next to it.

"Hey Ivan, I had fun today!" Ivan smiled at the boy. "This was a good time, da?" A wind blew up suddenly, making the boys close their eyes as the snow rushed at their faces. Ivan gave a shiver, and Matthew noticed how he was only wearing a jacket, and gloves. "You know it's not good to have your neck exposed like that"

Ivan gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Papa told me that it's one of the most important areas to cover in the winter." He started taking off his long scarf and wrapped it around Ivan's neck. "Here you go!" Ivan was surprised by the action. "You can keep it, I have a turtle-neck underneath anyway." Matthew gave him a heart-warming smile that made Ivan have the tiniest blush form on his face.

"Thank you. It's very warm. I've never had good time like this."

Matthew stared at him in disbelief. "Really?"

"Yeah. I never was that sociable. And, other kids were scared of me anyway. Just because of how tall I was..."

"You're not alone there. I'm usually the invisible one in my class. It's my brother who gets all the attention. You get used to it after a while though." Matthew scooted a little closer to Ivan.

"Da, you do."

Matthew held out his hand again, wearing a smile on his face. "I'm happy to have met you today, Ivan. You're a good friend."

Ivan looked at the smaller boy next to him. He has never really had a 'friend' before. This made warmth bloom inside of him and he didn't want it to go away. "Da, we're good friends." He gave a small smile as well, thinking that nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"MATTIE! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Obviously he spoke too soon.

Ivan looked ahead to see a boy, who looked somewhat like Matthew, come running towards them. "There you are!" He stopped in front of them with a blank stare. "Who's this?" Matthew stood up, letting go of Ivan's hand, to Ivan's displeasure, and went to his brother. "Alfred! This is Ivan, my friend."

Alfred gave Ivan a cold stare and went back to Matthew. "Dad and papa said you have to come home now. We're leaving soon to visit uncle Gilbert and Antonio." He wrapped his arms around the boy and started walking away. "W-wait Alfred! L-let me say bye first!" He surprised his brother by escaping his insanely strong grip, and went back to Ivan, who had a pretty serious face on.

"Sorry, Ivan. I have to go now. Maybe we can play again tomorrow!" Ivan grabbed his hand with a frown on his face. "Will you really come back?"

Matthew gave him another warm smile, and squeezed his hand. "I promise!" He let go, and ran back to his brother who still had a serious look on his face.

As they were walking away Matthew looked back one more time to see Ivan standing there by himself. He could've sworn that he saw tears in his cheeks.

Ivan quickly turned and ran, clutching the scarf still around his neck. The little tears coming down his face were annoying him.

* * *

The next day came. All Matthew wanted to do was hurry over to the park to play with Ivan again. But he was currently experiencing technical difficulties.

"Mattie~ stay here and play video games with me! It'll be fun, I promise!" Alfred had enclosed Matthew's arm in a death grip when he saw Matthew was trying to head to the door. "Alfred! Let go already! I wanna play with Ivan!" He was so close to the door, yet so far. Alfred then tackled him to the floor. "No! Stay with me! Mattie, quick moving!"

The boys were getting a little loud, and their dad, Arthur, came in. "Bloody hell, Alfred! Let your brother go already. Let him play with his new friend!" He grabbed Alfred and helped Matthew up.

"But dad! This Ivan person can be a spy for some enemy and as the hero, I need to protect Mattie from the scary person!"

Matthew gave a mean face and turned red. "Don't call my Ivan a scary person! You meanie!" He tried pushing at Alfred with little success.

"Mattie stop beating the hero!"

Arthur went over to try and stop the boys. "That's enough, you two! Calm down right now!"

* * *

Ivan was sitting on a swing lightly pushing himself, with the scarf wrapped around him he started playing with it. He had been waiting for about twenty minutes now. _I wonder where Matthew is?_ Weird thoughts started running through his mind about the other boy. Just imagining him standing there telling him to leave it made Ivan feel empty inside.

After a few more minutes he got up completely giving up on the boy. _Just another person to forget about_. He started walking away when he heard his name being called out. "Wait! Ivan!" Ivan turned to see Matthew running, almost out of breath. He finally was in front of him trying to catch his breath again.

"Sorry Ivan! Alfred was being mean, and then my dad was asking me to expl-" Matthew stopped with the look on Ivan's face. His face was red, and little tears were escaping from his eyes again. "Ivan? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer Matthew with words, but pulled him into a hug. They were just standing there for a few minutes but both of them felt very warm in each others arms.

"I thought you forgot about me" Matthew was surprised by what he said, and he hugged him back. "No I promised I would come back and I did. I wouldn't break my promise to you"

Ivan squeezed him a bit, his tears not falling anymore. "Promise to never leave me?"

"I promise"

* * *

"MATTIE! What is he doing here!" Alfred started yelling as he entered the living room. Matthew looked up with a pout on his face. "Alfred, I told you Ivan was coming over for dinner today. But you didn't pay attention because you ran off with your friends."

The now high school boys were bickering again until Ivan stepped in. "You know, Alfred, it is not wise to mess with my boyfriend, da?"

"Whatever! He's my brother and I can mess with him if I want!" They were about to go at it when their fathers arrived.

"Mes petites! We're home! Venez donnent un baiser au papa*!"

They walked into the living room and saw Ivan. "Oh, hello, Ivan. How have you been?"

Ivan stepped away from Alfred to the kind British man. "Everything has been fine."

Arthur nodded and then turned to his eldest son, immediately going into mommy mode. He pulled Alfred by his collar, saying, "You're helping your papa and I with dinner tonight, mister. Leave them alone!"

"Nooo! The hero must save his brother from the evil man there!"

Francis could only laugh at how cute they looked together. "Don't try anything too extreme while we're in the kitchen. See you in a bit"

"Papa!" Matthew blushed as his papa went into the kitchen with everyone else. Ivan came up from behind Matthew and wrapped his arms around his waist. "They  
put on a good show, da?"

Matthew gave a smile. "They sure do."

"Hey, Matvey?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise to never leave me?"

"I promise"

A simple kiss on the lips to seal the promise made it even better.

* * *

*come give papa a kiss

**Rozen: Did you guys like it? :D I actually like this one alot! xP It's all cute and lovey-dovey! Sooo~ if you liked it tell my in a review please! Or favorite it, but there will be more of these two from me! Keep a look-out, and I will see you guys later!**


End file.
